Yoshies on Popstar
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: Now that I know how to use this, Yoshies on Popstar will become true. R&Rs highly accepted. This one will present my special Missile Kirby, and will take a lot of time to make. Finished. I might make an alternate depending on reviews.
1. Intro and Beginning

**Yoshies on Popstar**

Characters:

Kirby: A citizen of Popstar and is a big hero

Meta Knight: To make it short, he's Kirby's friend

King Dedede: The king of Popstar, even though he does nothing

Escargoon: A servant of King Dedede (I'm not sure about that. I just know he's a snail.)

(Special Appearance) Missle Kirby: A kirby with missle launcher compartments

Green Yoshi: The leader of a small group of six yoshies.

Red Yoshi: A yoshi of the yoshi group that can do unusual things.

Blue Yoshi: (yoshi group) He has psychic abilities.

Orange Yoshi: (yoshi group) He has superior fighting skills.

Yellow Yoshi: (yoshi group) He can achieve amazing speeds. (loves watermelons.)

Pink Yoshi: (yoshi group) She is the only girl yoshi of the group, and has great aim.(I mean with weapons or something like that.)

Black Yoshi: A genetically created yoshi that is designed to destroy yoshies (now if only I could draw well...)

Speakerphone: A large speakerphone capable of being heard throughout Popstar.

Well, that's all the characters. If you're wondering about that (special appearance) thing, I'll tell you. I created a Yoshies on Popstar and printed it without Missle Kirby. Well now the story's back and modified to have him in it. This kirby isn't the original missile kirby where he turns into a missile. You won't see him until late though. Maybe the middle, I'm not sure. Any narrator quotes will be ( ). Well, here comes the first section of a few scenes.

(The beginning)

(It's a sunny, warm day. We see that Kirby and Meta Knight are under a shady tree.)

Kirby: It's a nice day to be under a apple tree.

Meta Knight: It sure is. Let's get a few more apples. It's hard to find these green apples around here.

Kirby: You read my mind.

(Kirby sees a small branch, and yanks it down. Many different apples fall from the branch. All of the apples are thrown aside except for the green ones. They continue on with a useless conversation.)

Meta Knight: This place isn't too exciting.

Kirby: You know what I wish? I wish that something from another planet would come here. Anything would be fine.

Meta Knight: Thing is, what are the odds of that?

Kirby: I'm not sure, but it's possible.

(They continue their conversation about something from another planet coming to Popstar.)


	2. Suspicion Occurs

(A few days have passed. Once again, Kirby and Meta Knight are under a shady tree on a hot day. Meta Knight shakes a low branch for some apples, but nothing falls. Meta Knight is confused.)

Meta Knight: Kirby, there aren't any apples on this apple tree.

Kirby: That's impossible. There's no way we ate all of them this fast. I'm going to fly up around this tree and see if I can find anything.

(Kirby inflates his small body and explores the tree. He comes down with a worried look on his face.)

Kirby: It looks like there aren't any apples on this tree. What could've happened to them?

Meta Knight: Well, we'll just have to ask some people around and see if they know what happened.

(They both take off and ask some people if they know about the fruit incident. However, everyone is curious about it too. They haven't seen anything either. When they look like they're out of luck, someone gives a good answer. It's Escargoon, who was outside collecting any fruit possible.)

Escargoon: Actually, I did see something that took the fruit. I can't explain it very well. I just know that its shadow looked like a large lizard or something.

Meta Knight: Thanks Escargoon. We're going to go find this thing. First of all, we're going to need a little fruit to bring it in.

(Escargoon pulls out some cherries and grapes from the fruit basket, and hands them to Meta Knight. Kirby follows Meta Knight.)

Kirby: So, what's your plan?

Meta Knight: First of all, we're going to have to bring it in. However, I wonder how this place will get back all of the fruits and trees...

(Meanwhile, King Dedede is on Nightmare Enterprises and orders a special fruit growing monster. It appears in the teleporter, and immediately exits the mansion to do its duty. We turn back to Kirby and Meta Knight, who are setting a trap for the creature.)

Kirby: Are you sure this will work?

Meta Knight: Of course it is. When it gets right over the fruit to eat it, this trap will capture it.

(Meta Knight hears something in the distance. They both hide behind a tree a few yards away. It's the creature, coming by looking for fruit. It spies the pile of fruit, and it does something that Meta Knight didn't expect. It sticks out a long tongue and wraps up all the fruit at once. Meta Knight gets angry and charges. However, he forgets about the trap and steps in it, trapping him. Looks like the trapper got trapped.)

Meta Knight: That thing must be caught!

Kirby: Just give me a minute and I'll get you out.

(Kirby starts to untie the net that Meta Knight is trapped in. After the net is untied, Kirby turns around to see something. It's the creature, and it slowly walks closer...)


	3. It's Yoshi Time!

(Kirby starts to back up as the creature moves closer. It's green, about five feet tall, has a large nose, stands on two feet, a short tail, a saddle (Where did the saddle come from anyway), and stands on its only two feet. Amazingly, it speaks proper english.)

Green Yoshi: Do not be scared of me. I'm a yoshi meaning no harm. I was sent on an exploration to know this new land.

Meta Knight: No harm? Our fruit supply is almost gone!

Green Yoshi: My other yoshi friends must be gorging on their favorite fruits again. Our land is full of fruit. They don't realize that this place has a very limited fruit supply. (Looking around at something) What's that over there?

(Kirby and Meta Knight looks at a giant monster. However, it's not destroying anything. In fact, it's planting instant trees with fruit on them.)

Meta Knight: Whatever that thing is, don't mess with it because it's restoring fruit to this place.

Kirby: You said something about yoshi friends. Where are they?

Green Yoshi: They must be somewhere else. I told them to meet with me at about this time.

(Then, a blue yoshi starts walking to where they're at. Right behind the blue yoshi is a pink one, which is followed by a red yoshi, then an orange one, and finally a yellow one. They all meet up together.)

Blue Yoshi: Hey green. We're all here to know what's going on.

Kirby: You name yourselves by your colors?

Green Yoshi: It's easier to say, and we all easily recognize it.

Kirby: Sounds reasonable.

(They decide to find something to do. After thinking of ideas, they all agree to play football. skipping football game)

Green Yoshi: Great game everyone!

Blue Yoshi: I know! Hey yellow, remember when...

(Red interrupts)

Red Yoshi: I was awesome today with that huge pass. Not only did I catch that pass, I also ran that big kick return.

Green Yoshi: That was neat. You've never played this well before.

Red Yoshi: Well, it must be that I have a better feeling of comfort around here, which raises my spirit.

(Kirby comes in with little expectation.)

Kirby: How did you get here?

Green Yoshi: Well, we live around the Mushroom Kingdom on a small Island named Yoshi's Island. When nobody expected it, a large earthquake broke the place up. Not only that, but under the surface, there was a huge explosion, which lifted all of the seperate pieces up into space. We were lucky and the our land collided with yours, merging them.

Kirby: So you might be here for some time?

Green Yoshi: Yep. We might be here forever, unless our special scientists can create a rocket so powerful, it'll break our land from yours.

Kirby: Well, don't get your hopes up for that. (Looking around) Where's Meta Knight?

(Kirby sees Meta Knight on the green yoshi's back.)

Meta Knight: Do you commonly carry people on your backs?

Green Yoshi: We can with ease.

Meta Knight: How do I feel on you?

Green Yoshi: I can't feel anything. Want to go for a ride?

Meta Knight: Sure! Come on Kirby. Hop on!

Kirby: Well... Okay.

(Kirby hops on the green yoshi's back. In an instant, they take off, and everyone else follows. However, the blue and pink yoshies look at each other for a few seconds, smile at each other, and then take off. They come across a rocky terrain, but the yoshies easily jump on them one by one. Then some longer jumps are seen. This doesn't affect the yoshies any way as they jump over them. Then the expert jumps start to give trouble. The green yoshi stops, stopping the others.)

Green Yoshi: Are you all ready for this one and what to do?

(They all say yes and go for it. The green yoshi does a long jump, and then starts to rapidly kick his feet, thrusting him up enough to make the jump. Then, the red yoshi jumps and makes it with ease. The orange yoshi makes it look easier. The yellow yoshi makes like the green one did. The blue one takes a jump and manages to make it. Blue tries to catch up with the others when he hears someone yelling. It's the pink yoshi, who barely gets a hold of the cliff.)

Pink Yoshi: Blue, help me! I feel like I'm about to fall!

Blue Yoshi: Hold on pink. I'm coming!

(The blue yoshi gets back and takes the pink yoshi's hand, and pulls her up.)

Pink Yoshi: Thanks blue.

Blue Yoshi: Anything to keep the yoshi group together.

(They start to catch up with the other yoshies again. After about five more minutes of roaming around Popstar, they return to where they started. Blue starts to talk first.)

Blue Yoshi: You guys won't believe the rescue i did with pink.

(As soon as the sentence is finished, the orange yoshi instantly, but rudely comes in.)

Orange Yoshi: It looks like I'm one of the best jumpers here.

Green Yoshi: I only had a little extra weight. We'll find out another time when we're roaming around together.

(It's becoming nighttime. The yoshies, being used to laying down in fields, sleep close to a large tree. When the yoshies fall asleep, Meta Knight and Kirby talk to one another for a short time.)

Meta Knight: This is your wish come true! Something from another planet came here.

Kirby: At least it's a nice species of something.

Meta Knight: I wonder if they have enemies...

Kirby: Anything bother them? I doubt it. The only way that's possible is if it was made to destroy them.

(Kirby and Meta Knight say good-bye to each other, but they still wonder about an enemy of sort. Is there? Nobody knows.)


	4. A Big Fort, Yet Another Problem

(It's another sunny morning with a great temperature. The yoshies wake up and find Kirby close by, eager to talk to them.)

Kirby: So, how did you all sleep?

Green Yoshi: I had a great sleep. I'm sure all of you did too.

(The other yoshies nod their head up and down, indicating a yes. They all take off, looking for some of their favorite fruits. They come across a large amount of vines, trees, and other plants that grown fruit. Then, the gorging begins. When they're about done, they realize that King Dedede is outside, and he goes insane.)

King Dedede: I don't know what you lizards are called, but I know that you're gonna get it good.

(King Dedede is full of rage and charges after the green yoshi. The green yoshi waits patiently, waiting for King Dedede's next move. When he gets too close, the green yoshi drops and sweeps out King Dedede's legs. He gets up, but drops back instead.)

King Dedede: Okay, you win for now. I'll be back.

Green Yoshi: Nobody messes with the yoshies!

(King Dedede hears "yoshies" and rushes inside of his large mansion place. The yoshies are curious, but since they don't know what could happen, they decide to ignore it. Kirby gets an idea of something.)

Kirby: Who wants a fort for ourselves? I think it would be a great idea.

Green Yoshi: That is a great idea. Let's do it!

Meta Knight: One problem. Where are we going to get the materials needed?

Kirby: I have it all under control. Everyone follow me!

(The yoshies and Meta Knight follow Kirby. When they get to Kirby's computer, he explains his special printer, which is very large.)

Kirby: This thing is call "RealObject"

Yellow Yoshi: Why is it so big?

Kirby: I'm going to show you something that's so amazing, the first time I saw it, I almost fainted.

(Kirby gets on the internet and goes to He searches for some 2 x 4s. When he sees some, he goes to print. When he prints, the yoshies almost faint from what they see. Coming out of the printer were actual 2 x 4s!)

Kirby: It's as simple as that. This thing holds every element known, and has a super microchip capable of knowing how to every element is every way.

Green Yoshi: That's too good to be true!

Kirby: Don't worry. It's true. I can print anything off any site as long as it's an item.

Green Yoshi: Make more of them! We're at least getting the fort halfway built today.

Orange Yoshi: Do we have to do it that fast?

Green Yoshi: Okay, we will do it at random rates, depending on how it feels out here and other peoples moods.

Blue Yoshi: Well, when we get it finished, what are we going to put in it?

Green Yoshi: Well, we could use it as a hangout, so we might need plenty of fruits to sustain us. We can put in Kirby's computer and the "RealObject" printer, letting us have everything else. Let's go work on a fort!

(Everyone happily walks off to go build a fort on flat land, yet placing it in a spot where it doesn't disturb anyone. Then, they see the perfect spot. It's a flat patch of grass with an arch of trees. They decide to start with the base of the fort, and work their way up. The yoshies take the job of building the fort while Kirby rushes home to get his computer. Meta Knight stays with the yoshies. He takes the job of inspecting the fort during the building process. When the fort is over halfway done, Kirby arrives with the computer. The pink yoshi is up on the upper level, working on the second story. When she peeks down into the top, she loses her balance. When she's about to fall forward, she throws her body back, throwing her off the back of the ladder. The blue yoshi is right under her and catches her, and gently sets her down. (a lot of the word "her" there.) She thanks him as she goes back up the ladder, and this time, the blue yoshi holds it for her.)

(After about another hour, the fort is finished and is stocked full of items. Everyone congratulates one another.)

Blue Yoshi: Let's play with the pinball...

(Green interrupts)

Green Yoshi: Lets set up a game of Halo on the new Xbox!

Red Yoshi: Sounds great!

(Two televisions are printed out of the "RealObject", along with two Xboxes and two Halo 2 games. Everyone except the blue yoshi decides to put it together. The pink yoshi stops along the way to look back, but then continues on. When everything is set, the green yoshi looks back.)

Green Yoshi: Blue, aren't you going to play?

Blue Yoshi: I'm going to take a little walk around. I'll be back later.

Green Yoshi: Okay then.

(The blue yoshi slowly exits out the door. The green yoshi looks kind of worried.)

Green Yoshi: That's not like him to just miss out on a Halo game. Now there's only seven people here.

Pink Yoshi: Well, to make it even, I'm going to find where the blue yoshi went. Now there can be a three on three.

Green Yoshi: Okay, thanks pink.

(The pink yoshi exits out onto one quest: to find out what's wrong with the blue yoshi.)


	5. Bluish Pink Love

This chapter was written on Valentine's Day. I don't have a valentine, so to me, Valentine's Day is my Anti-V Day, or Anti-Valentine's Day. (Hey, makes me feel a little happy). I think this chapter goes nicely with Valentine's Day.

To get you back on the story, a fort was made by Kirby, Meta Knight, and the yoshies. After it was made, the blue yoshi requested pinball, but the green yoshi thought of a Halo 2 game. Then, the blue yoshi leaves, but soon after, the pink yoshi goes out to go find him. Where will this lead to? Read on to find out.

(The pink yoshi is on a journey to find the blue yoshi. However, when she sees mass destruction, that could only mean one thing...)

Pink Yoshi: Oh no, he didn't... He did... He's gone insane with his psychic powers and is destroying everything!

(This is when the pink yoshi knows that she has to hurry. If the blue yoshi were to go crazy enough, he might override his psychic powers, and destroy Popstar. About 10 minutes later, she finally meets up with the blue yoshi, who is by the edge of a plateau (an elevated piece of land). She sits down with him.)

Pink Yoshi: What happened? What's with the destruction?

Blue Yoshi: Well, I went a little crazy trying to get over my depression.

Pink Yoshi: Depression? Why would you be depressed?

Blue Yoshi: Well, I've been interrupted who knows how many times, been turned down sometimes, and here's the main thing. I give friendship, but get nothing in return.

(The pink yoshi puts her arm on the blue yoshi's shoulder.)

Pink Yoshi: Blue listen. I didn't know that this happened. Now that I know, I'll tell them to make sure that you get the attention like they do. You deserve to be listened to as well.

Blue Yoshi: Thanks pink. I can rely on you anytime.

Pink Yoshi: You've helped me a lot as well. Remember when you came back to get me from that ledge? Did you forget that time when you caught me when I was falling?

Blue Yoshi: Those times are still buzzing in my head. However, there's another reason I'm depressed.

Pink Yoshi: What's that. I should be able to you help you with that as well.

Blue Yoshi: Well, I've never had a girlfriend in my life, and the other yoshies out there just don't seem to fit the puzzle to my life.

Pink Yoshi: Well, somewhere in that world, there's a yoshi that's just looking for you. She's out there somewhere. You just have to look hard. I've never had a boyfriend in my life. I've had my look for one, but nothing ever comes out the way I want it to.

(This is when they stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. Their eyes show a smile, as well as their faces. They give each other one big hug.)

(This is the sign of true love.)


	6. Someone's Waiting

(Kirby, Meta Knight, and the four remaining yoshies have their eyes glued onto the Xbox. When they hear something come in, they see the pink and blue yoshies together. They're happy to see them back.)

Pink Yoshi: Well, I found out why blue left. He says that you guys interrupted him who knows how many times, and decided to play Halo 2 instead on the new multiplayer pinball machine.

Green Yoshi: Is this true blue?

Blue Yoshi: Yes it is. You might've not realized it, but I've been interrupted more than you think.

Green Yoshi: (Thinking back) You're right. I'm sorry blue. I should've waited. (Looks at the other yoshies.) You guys should've waited as well.

(They all think back, thinking about when they have interrupted the blue yoshi.)

Yellow Yoshi: Wow, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry blue.

Orange Yoshi: Me too.

Red Yoshi: Me three! I'm very sorry.

Blue Yoshi: Well, my life now changes. I now have a love in my life.

Green Yoshi: Really? Who?

(The blue yoshi walks over by the pink yoshi.)

Green Yoshi: You're joking!

Blue Yoshi: No! It's all true!

Pink Yoshi: He's telling the truth. I really do love blue and he loves me back.

Green Yoshi: Well, can't complain about those results.

(A loud crash is heard outside.)

Blue Yoshi: What was that?

Green Yoshi: I don't know. I'll go check.

(When the green yoshi goes outside. He sees something that he thought that he would never see...)


	7. A Deadly Yoshi

(The green yoshi looks outside and sees a living nightmare. It's a black yoshi (Not ABY like in Atomo World Disaster (under mario section). He has sharp claws, a long tail, doesn't have the long tongue, and a very small red gem right over the eyes.)

Black Yoshi: You yoshies are going down!

Green Yoshi: What? What did we do?

Black Yoshi: Stupid pathetic yoshies! I'm designed to kill you. I was sent to kill you.

Green Yoshi: Well, it's not going to be that easy. I'll fight to the death!

Black Yoshi: Well you'll die the first fight!

(The black yoshi instantly jumps up and drives his foot down towards the green yoshi, but he quickly dodges. This is when the green yoshi gets mad and does a big roundhouse kick to the black yoshi, throwing him back to the ground. Then, the black yoshi's red gem starts to glow orange, then yellow, then white. Then, it just blacks out, but there's something else going on. When the gem blacks out, a large beam of energy goes flying straight. The green yoshi takes a direct hit and flies back into the fort wall. When the green yoshi hits the wall, everyone is concerned about the hit.)

Orange Yoshi: That's it I'm going out there to see what's going on!

(The orange yoshi walks out to see what's going on. When he sees the green yoshi slammed into the wall and the black yoshi laughing, that's when he gets mad.)

Orange Yoshi: Oh you're gonna get it!

Black Yoshi: What? There's more of you?

(Before the black yoshi can react, he takes a big kick to the face, throwing him down. He easily gets back up and goes after the orange yoshi. However, he just gets knocked back down from the orange yoshi's superior fighting skills. The second time he gets back up, he fires a quick beam to halt the attacks, and it works. When the orange yoshi dodges the beam, the black yoshi has enough time to get a good slash on him. The orange yoshi falls as he see blood coming from three different cuts. He slowly gets back up and tries to take him out. However, it backfires. The black yoshi quickly reacts to the kick to the fragile gem by grabbing his leg spins him. Right before he was thrown away, the black yoshi does a brutal slash to the orange yoshi's leg, severely damaging the leg, which causes heavy bleeding. The orange yoshi doesn't move. Then, the blue yoshi comes out. He sees the green yoshi slammed into the wall and the orange yoshi with an almost torn off leg.)

Blue Yoshi: What is going on out here?

Black Yoshi: Oh great another one!

(The blue yoshi is all confused, and then when he realizes what's going on, the black yoshi gets a quick kick, stunning the blue yoshi. The blue yoshi quickly comes to his senses and dodges the impaling blow. (Impale, to stab through.) Then, the blue yoshi does something that's whacked. He closes his eyes like someone ready to take a bullet. The black yoshi doesn't care and goes back in. However, he slams into an invisible wall. The blue yoshi is using psychic powers (seen in description of characters and chap 5.) When the black yoshi gets back up, he's all confused.)

Black Yoshi: What the...

Blue Yoshi: Well, I bet you haven't dealt with psychic yoshies.

Black Yoshi: Oh on the contrary (opposite)! When some of you happy yoshies start to annoy others, that's where I come in. I've dealt with yoshies like you before.

Blue Yoshi: Well, I've mastered these powers, unlike those other ones out there.

Black Yoshi: WHO CARES!

(The black yoshi is angry and charges. With his claw straight out, he hits the invisible wall head on. The result... the wall becomes visible as it shatters! Then the claw barely misses the blue yoshi, who is dazed from the impact. The black yoshi comes back with his claw and slashes the lower left leg, then the upper right, causing the blue yoshi to fall over from instability of the legs. He doesn't get up, but he's still conscious. The black yoshi doesn't let any of them stay conscious as he fires a another beam. The beam makes a direct hit and the blue yoshi goes out. Now, the red yoshi comes out. He sees the green yoshi in the wall, the torn leg of the orange yoshi, and the two damaged legs of the blue yoshi. He doesn't realize the black yoshi.)

Red Yoshi: Who dropped the bomb?

(The black yoshi jumps up.)

Black Yoshi: How many yoshies do I have to kill before they stop coming!

Red Yoshi: Oh, it was you!

(The black yoshi drops his claw, going for an instant kill. However, the red yoshi dodges it and all the black yoshi gets is a handful of dirt. The red yoshi takes advantage of this by flipping forward, placing the feet on the black yoshi's stomach, which causes him to bend over. Then, the red yoshi thrusts his legs up, throwing the black yoshi high into the air and back down to the ground. The black yoshi springs up and dives at the red yoshi with claws first. The red yoshi ducks and when he passes over, throws his feet up around the front of the tail, causing him to flip face first into the ground. The black yoshi gets angry and fires an accurate beam of energy. The red yoshi can't avoid it and takes it right in the chest. He falls over, but gets up and then spins around like a buzzsaw in midair. The black yoshi easily intercepts this and slams his arm over the red yoshi's back, causing him to hit the ground very hard, as well as taking back damage. The red yoshi doesn't move. When the black yoshi doesn't see another yoshi, he leaves the area, knowing that his job is done. After he leaves, the pink yoshi comes out. She see the green yoshi slammed into the wall, the orange yoshi with his severely torn leg, the blue yoshi's two torn up legs, and the immobile red yoshi.)

Pink Yoshi: OH MY GOD!


	8. Missile Kirby Arrives

(The green yoshi wakes up from his unconsciousness from the impact. Something is different. He's laying down on a bed. He looks around and sees the other yoshies. He's frightened at the looks. Then, the pink yoshi walks over to him.)

Pink Yoshi: You feeling better?

Green Yoshi: Yeah, but WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?

Pink Yoshi: I'm not sure. They must've been ripped apart from whatever knocked you out.

Green Yoshi: Well, this is bad news. It was a black yoshi, but he had sharp claws and a mysterious red gem over his eyes. It must be his source of power.

Pink Yoshi: Well, I didn't go out there. Yellow didn't either.

(At that moment, the yellow yoshi walks in.)

Yellow Yoshi: Well, how are they?

Pink Yoshi: The other three have suffered serious damage. Green here, however, was only knocked out. Nothing was very serious.

Yellow Yoshi: We need to help these other yoshies. Green looks fine now.

(Then, the orange yoshi wakes up. He's in a different bed.)

Orange Yoshi: My leg... it looks better!

Pink Yoshi: Well, it's been healing for some time. Me and yellow fixed it up to normal.

Orange Yoshi: That black yoshi is going down!

Green Yoshi: No orange! He's too strong with a one-on-one. Until we can find a weakness, he's too strong.

Orange Yoshi: Not even blue's psychic powers are enough to stop this monster.

(Blue wakes up.)

Blue Yoshi: Well, I can't use psychic barriers to stop him. I will find his weakness.

Green Yoshi: You'll have a rough time. We're guessing that the little gem on his head supports his power. If we can break it, then we might have a chance. Where's red at?

(Red wakes up.)

Red Yoshi: What happened?

Green Yoshi: You must've been attacked by that black yoshi.

Red Yoshi: I was doing good against him at first. Then, he made a quick comeback.

Green Yoshi: Well, one thing for sure... We need to stop him next time he comes by. We can't take another hit like that. Oh pink, where's Kirby?

Pink Yoshi: He said that he was going to his place for something. He hasn't came back since.

Green Yoshi: Well, we have to find him. Let's go!

(They go off and find Kirby. They look all over the place, but find nothing. Then, they see another kirby, but something is unique. He's purple and has four mounted missile launchers attached to his back. (Reg. kirby is pink and doesn't have control over these beasts.) It's Missile Kirby (Special appearance). The yoshies move closer to talk to him.)

Green Yoshi: Who are you?

Missile Kirby: I'm Missile Kirby. These missile launchers on my back are deadly weapons. If anybody messes with me, then I'll just bring them down.

Green Yoshi: Well, we mean you no harm. We're just looking for Kirby. Have you seen him?

Missile Kirby: Short and pink?

Green Yoshi: Yep.

Missile Kirby: So that was his name. We saw each other and talked for a short time. He said he was heading back to his place and then he would come back.

Pink Yoshi: We're looking for him as well, and he told us the same thing.

Green Yoshi: If you'd like to join us, go ahead.

Missile Kirby: Sure, I'll come along.

Green Yoshi: Around us, you'll be called MK.

Missile Kirby: That works.

(They go off to find Kirby. However, where's Meta Knight?)


	9. Black Yoshi Gets Defeated for now

(The yoshies and MK are searching for Kirby. After about 15 minutes, they find him unconscious on the ground. The green yoshi rushes to his aid.)

Green Yoshi: Kirby, Kirby! Are you alive?

(Kirby starts to slowly open his eyes.)

Kirby: Green, is that you?

Green Yoshi: Yes it is. What happened?

Kirby: I was knocked out by something. I don't know what it was because I was attacked from behind.

Green Yoshi: Well, we have a new threat. It's a black yoshi.

Kirby: I didn't expect this.

Green Yoshi: He got us too. We're guessing that his power source is a small red gem on his head. If you encounter him, attack around this gem, but also avoid his powerful attacks.

(Everyone else gathers around. MK sits right beside Kirby.)

Missile Kirby: Don't worry. If I see him, I'll just shoot him with one of these.

Kirby: That's nice to hear. With you on our team, we'll kill him easily.

(Kirby remembers something.)

Kirby: Where's Meta Knight?

Green Yoshi: I thought he went with you.

Kirby: No he didn't. Where could he be?

Green Yoshi: Well great! When we find you another mystery pops up!

Missile Kirby: He couldn't be far. I met up with him just a little while ago.

Green Yoshi: Did he tell you where he was going?

Missile Kirby: No. He said he had to go now.

Green Yoshi: We shall find him before the black yoshi does. If we don't, then who knows what will happen to him.

(Everyone is worried, and they start searching. They search all over the place, but nothing shows up. They all meet up again.)

Green Yoshi: I couldn't find him anywhere.

Kirby: Me either.

Black Yoshi: Then I'll just drop in!

(The black yoshi unexpectedly jumps into the group of yoshies. They all evade. MK shoots a high-explosive missile at the black yoshi, and it makes a direct hit. The black yoshi slowly gets up.)

Black Yoshi: Hey, there's two of you? You have a missile launcher? What's going on?

Missile Kirby: You should only bother somebody of your own skills! Not these weaker yoshies.

Green Yoshi: Hey...

Missile Kirby: Oh, sorry green. I'm going to take care of this black yoshi.

Black Yoshi: Bring it on marshmallow!

(Missile Kirby gets very angry and fires a volley of missiles. The black yoshi gets hit by the last one and slams into the ground. He gets up and fires a beam, but no luck. MK is very swift, even with four large missile launchers, and dodges it. He fires another missile, but the black yoshi sees it come and does a little trick. When it gets close, he grabs it without exploding it, and throws it back at MK. MK doesn't expect it and gets hit by the missile. He lays there for a few seconds, and gets up. The black yoshi goes for a critical slice, but misses. MK fires a missile before the black yoshi can react, and it makes contact. However, the black yoshi catches his fall and dives with claws forward toward MK. MK is drilled by the claws and slams into the ground and doesn't move. The black yoshi faces the other yoshies.)

Black Yoshi: You see, not even your great warrior can defeat me. Now, I'll finish you once and for all!

Green Yoshi: No more with you! I'll take you down.

Black Yoshi: A pathetic yoshi like you is going to bring me down? I'd laugh if that'd happen.

(The green yoshi does a sliding kick and makes the black yoshi stumble. He quickly gets up, but gets a kick to the face. (This little cluster of words was used quite commonly in my printed version.) The black yoshi gets angry and fires a beam, but the green yoshi expects it this time and dodges. He then jumps up and with feet first, he dives down towards the black yoshi. The black yoshi dodges and the green yoshi slams into the ground. The black yoshi sees his opportunity and goes for the lethal dive. When he gets close, something invisible stops him. The blue yoshi has made another barrier. The black yoshi gets mad and targets the blue yoshi. The blue yoshi sees him and evades the first attack. Everyone else quickly evades as well. This is when all of the yoshies, as well as Kirby, all attack. The green yoshi has recovered from his fall and moves in. The black yoshi then causes a shockwave that blows everyone back off their feet, as well as ten feet away. He looks tired afterwards. The green yoshi is first to get up and charges while he has an advantage. The black yoshi is too tired to react and takes the rough combo the green yoshi puts up, and then falls down. He's too tired to get up, and the green yoshi grabs him by the neck and whips him away. He waits a moment, but he doesn't see him come back. Everyone else gets up and congratulates him.)

Red Yoshi: Great job green! You certainly showed him!

Green Yoshi: Well, it's not all about power. It's about strategy and timing as well.

Blue Yoshi: Well, what about me? I saved him.

(This pink yoshi gives him a hug (remember, they love each other.)

Pink Yoshi: You sure did. You saved our leader.

Green Yoshi: Yes you did, and thanks.

(They all decide to go back to the fort. However, Missile Kirby is gone. Where is he? Also, where's Meta Knight?)


	10. Breaking the Gem

(Kirby is the first on to fort, since he can just fly over the forest trees instead of going through them. About a minute later, he sees the yoshies in one herd as they run inside the fort.)

Kirby: Do you always run around in herds like this?

Green Yoshi: Well, most of the time.

Kirby: Well, on another subject, I had a wish to come true.

Green Yoshi: What wish?

Kirby: Well, before all of you came, life around here was boring. While I was under a tree, I told Meta Knight that I wished for another creature from somewhere else came here.

Green Yoshi: And we're the creatures?

Kirby: Yep.

Green Yoshi: Whenever our island was blown out to space, I wished that we'd land somewhere safely with somebody who would be our friend.

Kirby: Well, more than luck made this happen.

Green Yoshi: I know.

(Then, something unexpected happens. Lightning starts striking from the skies. Nobody has been shocked, but the huge lightning storm continues. Hail starts to fall now. Popstar is one giant target for the largest thunderstorm known! Lightning strikes everywhere as it starts to tear down trees. Winds make tornadoes that cause more havoc.)

Green Yoshi: What's going on Kirby? This was just instant!

Kirby: I'm not sure! This has never happened!

(A large hailstone strikes part of the fort, breaking it off. The black yoshi is back and jumps into the hole of the fort.)

Black Yoshi: The elements are on my side now. I have you all trapped in your little fort, so there's no surprises.

Green Yoshi: Looks like I have to take you out again.

(Before the green yoshi attacks, he sees something odd. The small red gem on the black yoshi's head is glowing, but too powerful for the gem to stay stable and strong. He decides to target it and finish him once and for all. When the black yoshi goes for a slash, he makes very easy and shatters the gem. After a few seconds, the storms fade away. The black yoshi freezes and doesn't move. After about twenty seconds of curiosity, the black yoshi goes completely insane. He destroys everything around, including the fort. Now the yoshies are scared, but concerned.)

Green Yoshi: I don't think that gem was his source of power. Instead, it keeps him under control! The black yoshi is uncontrollable! We must either kill him or get him somewhere else.

Blue Yoshi: I'll go with B.

(The black yoshi has left, but this isn't over yet. What will happen? Will Meta Knight and Missile Kirby be found again? Stay calm until the next chapter goes up.)


	11. Death to Three

(It's been one day after the black yoshi went out of control. Popstar is being destroyed and nobody can do a thing about it. The yoshies are timidly walking around, with Kirby by their side.)

Kirby: Why are you guys so scared now?

Green Yoshi: If they find out why he's out of control, I'll be dead for sure!

(Kirby looks up, and sees something unbelievable.)

Kirby: Well, we have a bigger problem.

Green Yoshi: What's that?

Kirby: I think the black yoshi mutated just a little bit...

(The black yoshi is now twenty feet tall, and everything below it falls. Shockwaves are sent out, and it starts to turn the place from mainly flat land to mountains. Popstar is starting to fall apart. A speakerphone is heard throughout Popstar.)

Speakerphone: Due to emergency reasons, the core of Popstar will explode for a short time to fix the land back to normal. You have ten minutes to get to the north shelter. Move up to it now if you want to live!

Green Yoshi: Which way is north?

Kirby: Don't worry. Follow me.

(The yoshies follow Kirby. About three minutes pass by, and they have already arrived at the destination. However, a problem sparks up. The land that's supposed to be a slight incline has vertically raised to a high height. Kirby simply flies up to it, but the yoshies think for a moment. The green yoshi gets an idea.)

Green Yoshi: Remember that catapult thing we used to do?

Red Yoshi: I do!

Green Yoshi: Well, if you want to live, then let's do this. Pink, you first.

(The pink yoshi gets one foot in the palms of the green yoshi.)

Green Yoshi: When I say three, we jump. Okay, one, two...

(The black yoshi is coming towards the yoshies.)

Green Yoshi: Delay the catapult! We have to take this guy out. Blue, do you have any psychic abilities that'll remove him from this mutation?

Blue Yoshi: (thinks) Uh, yes! Yes I do! All I need is a clean shot, and he'll be back to the way he was.

Green Yoshi: Well, there's your shot! Take it now!

(The blue yoshi brightens up, and begins to glow. He takes aim, and fires an extremely bright light. When it connects with the black yoshi, a bright circle slowly shrinks him to normal size. However, he's about to die from the way it looks. The gem also contained some of his power. Then, he does the unthinkable. He targets the occupied pink yoshi, and does one last suicidal dive. The blue yoshi sees it, and does something that nobody would expect. When the pink yoshi sees the black yoshi, she can only think about death until the blue yoshi _Jumps out in the way of the dive, taking the impact._ Both the blue and black yoshies hit the ground without movement. The pink yoshi is left speechless from blue's actions. The speakerphone goes off again.)

Speakerphone: Two minutes until explosion. Get to the shelter now!

(The green yoshi comes to his senses.)

Green Yoshi: Come on everyone! We have to do this now!

Pink Yoshi: He... he... he gave his life for me. I can't just leave him! I won't let it end like this!

Green Yoshi: Pink, do you want to live? If you do, let's go.

((Love haters, skip down to the next part.) The pink yoshi rushes back over the dead blue yoshi, and kisses him on the face, and runs back.)

Green Yoshi: You first pink!

(The pink yoshi does the same as last time, and the green yoshi launches her up to the elevated platform. The speakerphone goes off again.)

Speakerphone: One minute until explosion of Popstar!

(The green yoshi starts to hurry until sees two shadowy objects fly by. It's Meta Knight and Missile Kirby! They drop down to help.)

Meta Knight: What's going on?

Green Yoshi: No time to talk! Gotta hurry. Red, you're next.

Red Yoshi: Here we go!

(The green yoshi catapults him the same way. The yellow yoshi goes next, then the orange yoshi. With everyone up to safety, the green yoshi attempts to jump his largest one yet. Meta Knight and Missile Kirby fly up.)

Green Yoshi: What happened to you two?

Meta Knight: I'm not sure. I was hit and the next thing I know, I was out.

Missile Kirby: When I got up, I didn't see you guys anymore, so I just left.

Green Yoshi: Well, here I come!

(He gets a running start. He jumps once, then twice, but the drastic moment happens. The explosion is intense, crumbling all of the land. Before the green yoshi makes the successful jump, an explosion throws him around everywhere. All of the mountains are falling down. Popstar is like a giant earthquake! After a minute, it subsides and the place is back to normal.)

Red Yoshi: We did it! We survived the quake!

Pink Yoshi: Not all of us!

(They look down and see the green yoshi motionless on the ground. They all run down there to see what they can do. When they get around him, the green yoshi speaks softly.)

Green Yoshi: My life is fading away. You must carry out the rest of our herd. You know that... you all are... my... best... ... ... friends...

(Nothing else is said afterwards. His head falls over, and doesn't move.)

Red Yoshi: He gave his life up for all of us.

(Kirby flies down. He sees the dead blue and green yoshies.)

Kirby: What happened to them?

Pink Yoshi: Well, blue gave up his life for me by taking black's suicidal dive, and green didn't make it up. He was too late. Without them, our small herd will fall apart. We must be together again!

Red Yoshi: I agree.

Kirby: Wait, you're not talking about what I think you're talking about.

Red Yoshi: Exactly.

Kirby: I didn't expect you to be this crazy!

Red Yoshi: Well, we lost our leader! Besides, wouldn't you do something that tragic for a lost friend?

Pink Yoshi: And a lost love?

(Kirby thinks for a few moments, then makes his decision.)

Kirby: No.

Red Yoshi: Well, he's more of a friend to us. We must be together to live!

(The yoshies leave in a depressed way. Kirby also feels bad. He walks over to the green yoshi's dead body, and says something softly.)

Kirby: My only wish now... I wish that all of these yoshies will come back together in some way. Just anyway possible.

(Will the yoshies ever get back together? The last chapter is the conclusion to this wild story.)


	12. Reunited Again

(Kirby, Meta Knight, and Missile Kirby have found one another and they go back to the boring life again.)

Kirby: When the yoshies were here, this place was awesome.

Missile Kirby: I had a fun battle with that black yoshi. Even though I lost and got hurt real bad, it was still fun.

Meta Knight: I barely knew the yoshies. I remembered I attempted to trap that green yoshi, but it backfired and I was the one trapped.

(Kirby and Meta Knight laugh.)

Kirby: I remember that. You were all mad at him because you didn't know him and you also thought he was an enemy.

Missile Kirby: Well, I wish that I could've saw that.

Kirby: I hope my last wish works.

Meta Knight: What was your wish?

Kirby: I wished for the yoshies to be back together in any possible way.

Missile Kirby: Me too. I hope your wish comes true.

(Then, they're seen, but something isn't right. They're ghosts, but visible ones. They all descend down to the kirbies and Meta Knight. They speak.)

Green Yoshi: Your wish has come true. We're all together and happy.

Yellow Yoshi: We might've died, but the action here was worth it.

Pink Yoshi: As long as we're together, we're always happy.

Blue Yoshi: I agree.

Red Yoshi: Our great Yoshi Gods will praise us well.

Orange Yoshi: Well, he should. We've done well for our lives. We've never done any harm.

(Kirby looks around to see everything almost destroyed.)

Kirby: It'll take years to have all this cleaned up!

Green Yoshi: We'll fix it. Everyone ready?

(All the yoshi ghosts brighten, then a large white ball of light starts to appear, increasing in size. When it's large enough, it explodes, and everything is just white. After it clears out, the land is restored to what it used to be. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Missile Kirby all have a tear in their eye while the yoshi ghosts smile as they start to disappear. The green yoshi says one last thing.)

Green Yoshi: I hope you remember us for eternity!

(They all disappear and Kirby starts to cry out in happiness. That's what happened when yoshies were on Popstar.)


End file.
